


Perona The Reluctant Medic

by LeopardShadow



Series: Goth Fam Oneshots [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Goth Fam, Mentions of Blood, Minor Injuries, Perona patches them up, Sibling Bonding, a sprinkle of angst, and one major one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeopardShadow/pseuds/LeopardShadow
Summary: Perona gets plenty of practice for treating wounds and Injuries, during the two years that Zoro is on Kuraigana.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk & Perona, Dracule Mihawk & Perona & Roronoa Zoro, Perona & Roronoa Zoro
Series: Goth Fam Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958821
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Perona The Reluctant Medic

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As always, shout out to MostlyJustANerd for betaing! You’re the best!

Perona hummed to herself as she walked into the room, an eerie, haunting tune. Her favorite kind of music. 

She stopped humming abruptly when she spotted the bright-green head of hair, the color a sharp contrast to Mihawk's wine red couch.

She was about to sneak up on Zoro and try to scare him, as she'd made a game of doing the last few months. But when she got closer she noticed the bruises and scratches, some of which were still lazily oozing blood. 

_Did he seriously pass out on the couch before tending his wounds_

She shook her head in disbelief. Of course he did, why was she surprised. it was _Zoro_

With a deeply resigned sigh she left to grab medical supplies. She let out another sigh when she came back into the room and caught sight of Zoro and the state he left himself in again. 

By the time she finished cleaning all the cuts and bandaging the larger wounds, it had gotten pretty late. She settled more comfortably into the chair she had been using and promptly fell asleep. 

She was asleep then, when Zoro woke up. He glanced at the bandages before spotting her in the chair next to the couch, he breathed out a huff of amusement at the sight. 

He stood and gathered a couple blankets, draping one over Perona in her chair, before doing the same for himself on the couch and dropping back to sleep. 

***

"So how'd you get the ankle scars then?" Perona asked after Zoro finished his explanation of a different scar. She just kept finding new scars to ask about, he really had an impressive collection of them for someone just barely in their twenties.

"I tried to cut my feet off." 

Perona stopped her wound cleaning abruptly and stared at him in disbelief, "You did what now?" 

"Well, we were trapped in this wax cake thing, and I decided I'd rather fight without my feet than go down without fighting at all," Zoro said simply, as if that explanation made any kind of reasonable sense. She guessed to him it probably would.

Perona stared at him a bit longer, searching for any sign of humor, before breaking down into loud laughter. A few snorts escaping her unbidden at the sheer ridiculousness of the man in front of her.

"You are un- _believable_ ," She said finally, once her laughter had calmed a bit. 

Zoro only shrugged. She could tell he was a little confused (and possibly a little annoyed) over her finding it is so funny, and that realization only made her laugh again. 

“Absolutely unbelievable.” 

***

Perona floated through the castle aimlessly, she was so _bored_. The boys had been out training for longer than usual today and she was really starting to wish a certain mosshead was around for her to bother. Annoying him always cured her boredom. 

Her wish was answered when she spotted Zoro at the end of the hallway, she hurried over to him, just about to make a comment designed specifically to annoy him, when she noticed the blood. 

“What the hell happened, Zoro?!” She exclaimed, a little more worried than she’d like to admit. Zoro had a hand covering one of his eyes, blood seeping steadily through his fingers.

"Nothing," he growled, giving her a glare with his remaining eye that said _don't you dare ask_ loud and clear. 

She groaned in frustration but hurried to grab her medical supplies anyway. The amount of medical supplies she kept on hand had steadily grown, as Zoro made it increasingly obvious that injuries were common for him. 

She kept warning Zoro to be more careful or she would leave him to treat his own wounds, but never could keep true to that warning whenever she saw him injured. She was annoyed, really, about getting attached to the stupid swordsman. Annoyed but resigned, as he was one of two people she had come to recently accept as unfortunately important to her. 

When she finished with his wounds she looked up at Zoro's remaining eye, expecting to see the grief of losing its match reflected there. Instead, his eye was ablaze, the fire of excitement burning brighter than she had ever seen. 

His gaze was fixed on the future, pure ambition wired into every muscle, and a feral grin at home on his face. For the first time Perona looked at Zoro and truly saw the future world's greatest swordsman. 

She smiled, he really would achieve his dream or die trying. Her bet was entirely on the former.

***

Perona had gotten used to treating Zoro's injuries and wounds by now, with the idiot coming to her almost daily with new ones. 

She was caught off guard, however, when it was Mihawk this time, coming to her and asking for assistance on patching up a deep slash of a shoulder wound. She wasn't 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 surprised after seeing Zoro's eye earlier that evening, it really gave her an easy guess as to where Mihawk’s sword wound had come from. But this was the first time Mihawk had asked for her help. 

They stayed in silence for a while as she worked, her movements were quick and efficient, Zoro having given her lots of practice opportunities. She felt a wave of exasperation towards the green-haired swordsman at the realization. 

"How's Roronoa's eye?" Mihawk asked eventually, shaking her out of her thoughts. As long as Perona had known the man in front of her, he had always been collected and excellent at hiding his emotions when he wanted to. But he seemed a little easier to read than usual, and she wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

Perona shrugged, defeated. "It's never gonna heal fully, as far as I can tell." Mihawk looked a little stricken at that- unbelievably easy to read, so she hurried to add, "But I'm not a doctor by any means! So we'll have to see." 

Mihawk quickly recovered control of his mask and nodded. She finished wrapping the bandage then and gently thumped it once.

"All done!" she announced, too loud in the quiet room. 

Mihawk nodded and thanked her, his hand lingered over the bandage, lost in thought. 

When she searched his eyes, she found a bit of the lingering guilt she'd caught earlier. Though, something else she found, was the same flame that she had seen in the now single eye of a certain other swordsman, just hours ago.  
Mihawk's eyes burned bright in that fiery excitement and he seemed to look towards the same future Zoro had. A future battle that had been decided in both of her boys’ minds as utterly inevitable.

It _was_ inevitable she couldn't help but realize, after getting to know the two, and the whole world would know when the day came that their swords clashed in earnest again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
